Beauty is Gone
by SeverusDaughter
Summary: A scary situation at the Police Station leaves Lin feeling ugly and unloved. Though it leaves Tenzin worried and scared for what will happen to his Lin. *Starts off short but hopefully it gets longer* *idea goes to
1. Chapter 1

"Lin why don't you meet up with, Twinkle Toes Jr." Lin jumped off her mother's desk, which she was just sitting on.

"No, it's fine I'll wait till he comes and picks me up. He only said he would be a little bit late today. I can stay over and check on some stuff." Toph kissed Lin's forehead. "Remember, don't stay out too late alright?" Lin nodded and walked out of her mom's office after Toph did. Toph was almost out the door when she heard Lin yelling behind her.

"Love ya, mom!" Toph smiled and waved her hand at Lin.

Lin decided while she waited she would do a couple of office chores. First, she was going to have to clean her mother's office. She walked back in seeing the mess on the floor and the desk. The young Beifong sighed softly. Picking up papers was not fun for her. "Why do they even give her this? She is BLIND!" Lin shook her head at the other officers stupidity. She placed stacks of paper neatly on her mother's desk then went out and locked the door.

"I didn't know he was going to be this long." She sat down on a chair outside her mom's office and watched as some officers walked pass her.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Beifong?" a young officer asked.

"I'm waiting for Tenzin to get here." She tried to smile but this officer always annoyed her.

"Well, I'm about to leave if you want me to walk you home so you can wait for him there."

_Miss Beifong_ rolled her eyes and made the young officer slip on the rocky floor below him. "Sorry but no thanks. I don't go for guys like you." Lin ran off and found her way to where the cells were. _It couldn't hurt to do a final check on the prisoners. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lin grabbed the key to the cell door and and walked in. She placed the keys on the desk, where an officer usually sits but they must have been off duty right now. The screams, moans,and cries freak her out. _I can handle this. _The dark, damp room, Toph never let her daughter go down there. She was too afraid that she would somehow get attacked by one of the criminals down there. Lin made her way through the cell hallway looking franticly at every cell to see what the prisoners were doing. When she looked to the right there was a cell, across from a guy who kept singing, that was cut open. She looked in and there wasn't a prisoner in the cell. _I should call an emergency. _As Lin turned to go press the emergency button next to the desk, someone grabbed her shoulder. Lin tried to scream but he covered her mouth.

"Now shush, I'm about to show you something amazing." He lifted her in the air using blood bending and threw her in his empty cell.

"You see? I'm a blood bender!" The escaped prisoner blood bended her again before she could get up. He looked up through a gape in the ceiling.

"And look…a full moon." The blood bender kept his eyes on Lin smiling evilly. He walked closer to her watching her struggle in pain.

Lin stuttered out words, "P-pl-lease….s-st-op…." Her only response was a loud laugh from him. _How can the other officers not here this?_

"How about you rest on the bed while I tell you who I am, pretty." He flung her on to the hard metal bed.

Lin tried to breathe but the man still had her in his blood bending grasp. She felt to weak to bend herself. Things were turning different colors. Mostly black and red appeared before the eyes of the Beifong. A dark shadow stood above her. "H-help me." She didn't know who it was but soon found out.

"Now now! I was talking, pretty." The blood bender pressed his hand over her mouth being sure she wouldn't scream.

"My name is Balgi. I use to be part of Yakone's blood bending gang. You know, you look a awful lot like the lady that arrested me." Balgi moved a finger down her face slowly.

"Though, I have to say you are way prettier than her." He saw tears now dripping away from her eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, pretty. Here I'll make it better." Balgi blood bended her making Lin take off her metal uniform exposing her in just a white tank and black underwear.

Lin closed her eyes. She didn't know what was worse the pain she was experiencing from the blood bending or that she was basically exposed in front of a prisoner. Lin felt the grip of the blood bending relax she was able to move a bit but it had weakened her. She felt the prisoner get ontop of her. She screamed through his sweaty hand. All she could here was a mumble.

Balgi removed his shirt while keeping his hand over her mouth. He then tore off her shirt and bra and kissed both her breast gently. "I promise this won't hurt, pretty." He laughed softly pressing his body hard against hers.

Lin felt him slide of her underwear. She finally took a chance to try and fight. She bit his hand as hard as she could. He let go instantly so Lin began screaming as loud as she could. "Someone please! Someone help! I need help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin was flying on Oogi thinking about the skill he learned from his dad today. It took a long time to get it perfect but Lin will be excited for him. He shook his head getting out of his thinking zone. "The sun is almost set, I'm running later than I told Lin." Tenzin landed Oogi by a flower shop and bought Lin some light blue lilies to hand her as an apology. "I hope she will like these. She's going to be furious with me!" He hopped back onto Oogi and kept going on. He reached the steps in front of the Headquarters. He was sure Lin would be out waiting for him but she was no where in sight.

Balgi used his blood bending to turn her neck where she couldn't speak. Only stutters came out of her mouth. "I said this wouldn't hurt but since you won't sit still," He tughten his blood bending grip on her, "it might hurt a bit." The blood bender took off his pants and got back ontop of the officer. He made his way inside of her slowly.

Lin started to cry at the pain. The man ontop of her wiped away the tears but she didn't want him too. Could he not see the pain she was in? No he couldn't, he was a monster. She felt him sped up to his own pace. Hi hands were all over her touching every place he could get to. Lin tried to scream again but also felt that there was no point.

Tenzin decided he would go inside and see if she was waiting there. He walked up the stairs rehearsing an apology to tell her. He reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before walking in. He was expecting Lin to be right in front of him going off on him. Lin, once again, was no where in sight. "Where is she? I told her I was going to be late. Maybe she went home with Ms. Beifong?" Though Tenzin knew Toph ever since, he thought it was wise to call her by a formal name.

Lin slowly was breaking away from his blood bending grip. He was getting distracted by what he was doing to her. "Help! I need help, please!" The man didn't care that she was screaming for help. He thought if know one came down by now there wouldn't be anyone here. The man kept taking advantage of Lin going deeper and deeper each time. She was throbbing now but she didn't enjoy it so why? "Someone help me!"

Officers were filing down the stairs into the cell. "Damn it, girl!" He threw her against the other side of the cell. Balgi put his pants back on and smirked. "So, you all wanna fight?" He took out three officers at the same time with his blood bending. "I wouldn't mess with me!" His laughter echoed throughout the jail.

"What…?" Lin looked around everything was blurry. She just remembered being thrown away from the man. The young Beifong touched her head which was throbbing. There was a sticky, liquid feeling. Lin looked at her hand. Dark red liquid covered it. She began to shake, Lin had always been freaked out by her own blood. When she was younger Bumi had cut her with Uncle Sokka's boomerang. There was so much blood and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Tenzin carried her all the way back to the house where Katara tended to her.

Tenzin heard some commotion going on at a lower level. He wondered if Lin was down there. He began speed walking. He reached the stairs down to the jail. He walked down them cautiously and found officers lying everywhere in pain. "Lin?" He searched for her hoping not to find her but also find her to know she would be okay. He heard a thud as another officer went flying by him. He looked up to see where the officer had came from. There was a man blood bending more officers. In the corner of his eye he saw Lin. She was undressed and crying. Tenzin felt his body boil up in angry. He sent a gust of wind towards the blood bender.

"You really want to fight me, whimp? Have you not seen all the other officers around here."

Tenzin sent another gust of air and then another at the guy. All he did was laugh at Tenzin which made him angrier.

"Oh!" He nodded towards Lin. "That's your girlfriend…well, she was very enjoyable!"

Tenzin wanted to kill him now. He was trained not to but he had taken advantage of his Lin, his forever girl.

He kept throwing gust of air at the man till he felt someone's hand on him.

"Tenzin that's enough!" It was one of the officers who had stopped him. The man was barely breathing. He deserved to die. Tenzin rushed over to Lin.

"Here, put this on." He took off his cloak showing an undershirt underneath. He wrapped the cloak around her. "Lin did he hurt you? What did he do? You need to tell me!"

Lin curled up into a ball and cried into Tenzin. She couldn't handle this, it was too much.

"Hey, Linny, I got you. I'm right here. It's me Tenzin. No one is going to ever hurt you again, okay." He ran his finger across her cheek hitting tears.


End file.
